Twists & Turns, Two Twin's Tales
by a simple teen
Summary: Death is a part of life. Full sumary on my profile. T for death charecter. Tons of Fantasy. Well, yuo know.
1. History part 1

**Hello-hope you enjoy my only (or maybe just first) Avatar Fic.**

"_Aren't them just cute_?" A female voice came from the dark of Katara's dream.

"_Sure they are, but how are we going to feed them?" asked a male voice. "That's a problem"_

"_If we don't recognize them that would be the problem" she said._

_Two just born babies slept quietly on their little bed. The only difference between the two was that one slept on the right side, and the other one on the left. Their parents went to sleep right the same duds they had just asked each other._

_That night the mother dreamed with a tall beautiful woman, with blond hair and dark skin. She walked nearer to the recent mother, and told her._

"_Give to me your daughter, the one who sleeps peacefully at the right side of the bed, in change, you will not have trouble to recognize her from her twin." And with a creepy smile she walked toward her, as the woman nodded hesitating a little bit, but she was too amazed to think._

_The father had a similar dream. This time was about a rather gloomy woman, with dark hair, and white skin._

"_Give to me the one who sleeps on the left side, and in change, I'll give you all the money you wish for." she looked at him so coldly, that he felt darkness ran through his veins. "So, is this a deal?" he herds her say in almost a whisper, as she walked toward him. At that point of his dream, he realized she was blind, and then he nodded as he waked up._

_Both waked up at the same point of the dream: as they nodded. They decided not to tell each other about their dreams, but the first thing she did was to look at her photo of the two new born. She saw they were really different, hair, eyes, age…The male's actions where to open his wardrobe to find himself covered with gold coins. Suddenly, they both froze, and then ran to the babies' room, to find the two twins were gone._

_**Two Twins Tale**_

**Hope u enjoy this, for all it lasts.**

**R&R!**


	2. History part 2

**Well, if you were waiting to keep on reading chapter 2 is up!**

The first baby, the one who slept at the left waked up in the arms of a crying woman who shouted at her.

"She's blind!" she screamed as if someone was hurting her "She's blind!" A man came closer to try to calm her down, and then she screamed again "DON'T YOU SEE SHE'S BLIND! TAKE HER OUT OF MY SIGHT, SHE IS A WEAKLING AND BESIDES, SHE IS A GIRL!" The little baby began to cry too; somehow she understood what they were saying about her. A man held her and took into another room, filled with toys and funny things, but she still couldn't find happiness. She felled sleep once again to wake up taking a decision to travel with some almost-strangers.

The second baby, the one who had been on the right, waked up in the arms of a caring mother. She smiled at her in that special way mothers do.

"You are awake sleepy head!" the woman took out of the shit she was on and placed her on the floor The baby blinked and she founded herself on the same spot, but this time her mother looked distressed and worried.

"Hid the kids" she commanded her husband in a protective, brave way. The man stared at her and was about to tell her to do it, but interrupted by the woman "I said hid the kids!" At that second a man from the fire nation walked inside the house and discharged a fire ball at her, she felled to the floor.

The man grabbed some scissors that were near by and threw them at the soldier to the heart. Once his opponent was dead, he knelt down and spoke to his woman

"Dear…" he was again interrupted by her voice saying once again:" hide the kids, tell them I love them and…and…" she felled again this time dead.

Katara waked up with a strange feeling…al those dreams she had recently…did they meant something? She was kicked out of her thoughts by Sokka's voice crying "Katara, wake up already! You've been asleep forever! Beside, I'm tied of making breakfast myself, and Aang's food stinks!"

The girl went out of her tent and started her daily routine once again, but about 3 ½ hors late.

**I know chapters are short, but they'll get much longer. Well? Did you like it? Don't tell me know…Review!**


End file.
